Sibling Complex
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. Alice finally has a boyfriend but it seems her siblings's complexes are acting up and they don't approve of her boyfriend! Extra: Forget all the things Ace has say in the previous chapter, he will so kill and torture Alice's boyfriend!
1. Chapter 1

**Cat: Shalalala~ I'm being random here but anyway, this is AU and Alice and Ace are twins and Lorina is the big sister and Edith is the baby sister. Hope you guys like it~ And sorry for the OOC!**

* * *

Alice has always been the most innocent out of all the Liddell Children. Edith doesn't count since she's still just a baby.

The dirty blonde has never once curse, do pranks, lie, etc. She is what you will call a saint, angel, goddess or so.

Alice is also oblivious and never one to understand the term of adultery and if one does try to teach her, well they can try but no one can succeed into it.

Plus the girl is surrounded by two older siblings—the other is actually her twin—who may not look like it but they have a huge younger sister complex.

No one can stand a near distance to the blonde without getting hit by very thick books and very pointed objects, sometimes even a freaking long sword—and the two, when question, will just say their hands slip).

So it really comes to a shock when Alice once announced in one dinner.

"Big Sister, Big Brother, I have a boyfriend~"

Cue the spits of food and drinks.

The two siblings stare at the younger sister in shock, horror and anger and for some reason, Alice doesn't notice any of it and just continues on.

"And I invited him to dinner today~!"

Cue the doorbell ringing.

"Ah! That must be him!" Alice exclaims happily and skips to the door.

Lorina and Ace exchange worried looks and make a meeting as the younger female gets the so-called boyfriend.

"Who do you think it is?" Lorina asks warily and writes something in a piece of paper that appears out of nowhere. "Can't be Blood since Alice hates the guy's guts."

Ace, for once, looks serious and makes the image as to why he's the smartest in class. "Boris can be since he and Alice are best friends but that guy's my friend too and he would have told me first so he's out, too." he states as a matter-of-fact and crosses out a name in the paper.

"Can't be Pierce since that guy's a coward."

Crosses out.

"God, I'll kill him painfully and slowly if it's that stalker Peter."

Lorina giggles at that but crosses the name, too. Though, she does wonder about something.

"Aren't all Alice's friends guys and only few are girls?" she asks, a little worried she just notices that now.

"Fuck." Ace just notices it now as well. "How did that escapes me?"

Lorina calms the boy and continues with the list.

"Julius?"

Ace raises an eyebrow and Lorina smiles nervously in apology. "Oh, right. You two are best friends so no." she crosses out and counts the time. "Alice is taking long."

Ace looks at time time, too. "It's been ten minutes already." he says and narrows his eyes.

"..."

"..."

"Do you think..." Lorina blinks as Ace is already on the way to the door with killing intent. She looks at the paper in her hand and stays quiet at the only name without cross mark.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**.xox.**

"You have got to be kidding me." Ace mutters as he comes face-to-face to the so-called boyfriend which is actually Black Joker who has his hands around Alice. "Of all the guys, it just have to be him."

"Ah!" Alice finally notices him and smiles at him. "Big Brother, remember Black? He's my boyfriend."

"Alice, how can I not forget the fu—freaking guy who is known for his colorful vocabulary and the reputation of his as the coldest and harshest delinquent." Ace deadpans with a big fake smile, trying hard not to curse around the female.

Alice frowns at the description. "That's not true! Black isn't like that at all!" she says firmly and Ace can just see Black's hands around her tightening. "Black is very nice and kind!"

Black glares at those words—and is it just Ace or does he look a little red?

"I'm not fucking—" Ace glares at the curses that comes out from the boyfriend's mouth. "—kind nor nice. Get that to your head, bitch!" Black flicks Alice's forehead hard, making it red.

Alice pouts cutely. "That hurts, Black!" she says childishly, rubbing the place that hurts.

Ace definitely does not approve of someone who hurts and calls Alice some names not suitable for her.

And god forbid, if the two really gets together and gets married, he'll stalk the two for the rest of his lives.

Or maybe Ace could just kill the guy when Alice isn't looking? It'll be a lot easier that way—even if he hates cleaning up his mess.

"Alice, how about we eat now?" Ace asks all too cheerfully and smiles wider when Alice leaves to prepare dinner.

His smile drops and a very much killing intent surrounds him as he glares at the boyfriend who merely shrugs in indifference.

"I don't approve of you."

Black raises an eyebrow and lets out a smirk. "But Alice choose me, bastard and I'm fucking here for her, not for some protective siblings." he says confidently and points his finger. "SO FUCK OFF."

Ace lets out a smirk of his own and feels veins popping to his head.

_'Oh, the game is so on.'_

**.xox.**

Lorina can just feel the tension as soon as Black and Ace comes together. She wishes she can just sink to the ground.

Oh, Lorina knows about the reputation of Alice's new boyfriend and as much as she disapproves of him, Lorina will try to understand for her younger sister. Ace, on the other hand...

She looks at the said male who is exchanging glares to Black.

_'This will not end good.'_

Ironically, the main cause of all of this—Alice—does not notice any of this but then again, it will shock Lorina more if her sister does in fact notice it.

Alice just too oblivious at times—okay, all the time.

Though it does amaze Lorina that Alice can make a delinquent like Black fall for her.

Those softening of eyes of the male, the lessening of strength whenever he tries to pinch or flick Alice, the longing of eyes he has and those curses that seems to mean the opposite of their meaning.

If Lorina is not in a tight and tense situation, she would have took a picture for it is just too cute to ignore.

_'Now, if only Ace could see that...'_

Lorina sighs in dismay.

**.xox.**

It is time for the bastard to finally leave and Ace is more than happy to see him off and never have to see the guy in this house again.

He can't understand why Alice even choose the guy. Black is rough, harsh, cold and completely the opposite of Alice.

He pauses though when he realizes Alice and Black are alone together, looking a bit tense.

Ace watches in interest and worry, ready to come out when his assistance is needed.

"..."

"..."

"Black, is something the matter?" Alice asks worriedly and puts a hand on the other's head. "You aren't hot but you seems a bit quiet."

Black stays quiet and makes no movement that he has heard the question. Ace clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"..."

"...sorry."

If Ace has been drinking, he is sure he will spit it. That Black apologizes?!

Alice giggles at that and shakes her head. "It's fine. That's just how you are and I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually." she says in understanding. "And I like Black the way he is."

Black's face seems to burn and he hugs Alice. "Fucking shit. Don't go cheesy on me now." he says and buried his head at the female, letting out a mutter that escapes Ace.

They stare at each other's eyes for a minute before letting go from each other.

Black then leaves without a word and Alice waves with a big smile, her face red as a tomato.

And Ace can't help but sighs.

"If he can make Alice smiles like that, how can I disapprove?"

**.xox.**

Alice smiles at the back of her boyfriend and feels heat burning from her head.

Black's last words are still ringing to her ears.

_"And I fucking feel the same shit."_

Her boyfriend might seem tough and cold but Alice knows him more than anyone else.

And she loves him for who he is.

* * *

**Cat: ...huh... That seems a bit like a shoujo manga... But anyway, I really love this couple and wishes there are more of them!**


	2. Extra

"Big Brother, I'm going to cook dinner now!" Alice announces loudly, already making her way to the kitchen.

Ace absentmindedly nods off though the female couldn't see it. But then, the brunette jumps in alarm as he realizes something.

If he isn't mistaken, Lorina used the kitchen before, meaning it's dirty and in a disaster and Ace knows that if there's one thing that angers Alice, it's a unclean and disorganized kitchen.

But then at least Ace shouldn't be worried about Alice cursing, right?

***beep* *beep* *beep***

Ace's jaws drop.

***beep* beep* *beep***

"Alice cursed?" Ace can barely hear himself ask as the curses from the kitchen is loud and clear and his mind blanks out. "Who the fuck taught her?" the brother asked darkly, thinking of many ways to tor—teac—talk to the person who taints his sister.

He is clearly forgetting the fact that Alice's boyfriend has such a wonderful vocabulary.

He marches to the kitchen in all the dark killing in each steps.

Ace stares at Alice who has a hand on her mouth and his eyes just tell the female to explain.

Alice gulps visibly and looks away. "I...no one taught me about them!" she denies the unspoken questions too quickly and nervously plays with her fingers. "I just read about them..."

A lie.

Ace's eyes narrow in thought. "Then my dearest twin, Alice, can you explain why the fuc—freaking heck you use them?" he asks all too sweetly with a very 'friendly' smile.

Alice flinches away and bites her lips. "Black..." she starts, making Ace frown at the name. "Always says them so I thought it's okay..."

Ace's dark aura drops and he smiles understandingly. "I see. I'm sorry for scaring you." he says apologetically, hugging his sister. "I'm just worried."

"That's okay, Brother!" Alice happily returns the hug and a very cute moment for the twins occurs.

But underneath the smile Ace bears, he is planning on how to kill so-called boyfriend for tainting his sister.

"ALICE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO?! MY HAIR'S GREEN!"

Ace and Alice exchanges looks and the female nervously laughs.

"Black says it's fun to prank someone."

Ace keeps a smile up.

Scratch that! Forget all the things he has say in the previous chapter, he will so kill and torture Black!

* * *

**Cat: *cough* This IS originally a one-shot but I can't stop myself from thinking this extra chapter xD Hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
